


Gossip

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in an alternate universe where i don't ship daforge, geordi complains to data and gets more information than he wanted to know. dedicated to tinfoilrobot on tumblr, who gave me the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

Geordi had started the gossipping. He sat down next to Data in ten-forward and vented his frustrations about some blonde ensign who kept trying to distract him but he was not. Interested.   
"She keeps standing too close and breathing her doublemint breath in my face and it's kind of annoying." Geordi had a vaguely pink-red-white-orange drink in his hand and was stirring it around, occasionally taking little sips from it.   
"Maybe you should just step away from her every time she does it. She'll eventually get it." Guinan piped up from behind the bar.   
"I want her to stop NOW though. I don't want to have to wait." Another sip of pink-red-white-orange.   
Data had said nothing. There was nothing he could say. It wasn't like he had women chasing after him like that. He already had Tasha, and Tasha was more than enough.   
"Maybe she is not really interested in you. Maybe she just wants sex." Data decided, and Geordi took a slightly uncomfortable sip of pink-red-whatever.   
"But I don't want to have sex with her. What do you do when Tasha wants to have sex but you don't?"  
"I usually do not have any choice, as she climbs on top of me and grinds into me."  
Geordi's face went completely blank. Okay maybe this wasn't the best conversation to be having with Data.   
Guinan came back with something in a shot glass that was blue and gelatinous and when Geordi downed it it slightly burned.   
"Jello shot. I'm going to bring you five more."  
"She also likes to be restrained. I do not completely understand the appeal, but I suppose she finds it to be erotic."  
Geordi downed all of his jello shots and left.


End file.
